Sixteen Going on Seventeen
by faxondancer3
Summary: Harry and Ginny wondered away from the rest of the family, who had been gathered in the back yard. They were still not back together and Ginny was getting annoyed with Harry for waiting so long. She decided to pull him away from her family so that she could talk to him privately. Just as she was about to start asking him questions, he put a finger over her mouth and started to sing


Sixteen going on Seventeen from the Sound Of Music.

**Harry** = singing

_Ginny _= singing

And this is after the final battle as you can see.

* * *

It was the summer after the final battle. Harry and Ginny wondered away from the rest of the family, who had been gathered in the back yard. They were still not back together and Ginny was getting annoyed with Harry for waiting so long. She decided to pull him away from her family so that she could talk to him privately. Just as she was about to start asking him questions, he put a finger over her mouth, as a way to silence her and started to sing.

**You wait little girl****  
**

**On an empty stage****  
**

**For fate to turn the light on**

As he said this last line, he pulled out his wand and wordlessly made his wand start to glow. He then began singing again as Ginny decided to sit down on a bench nearby.

**Your life little girl**

**is an empty page**

**that men will want to write on****  
**

He sat down next to her as she leaned into his singing the next line.

_To write on_

Harry all of a sudden stood up and started to sing again.

**You are 16 going on 17**

**Baby its time to think**

**Better beware **

**Be canny and careful**

**Baby you're on the brink**

At this, he started to remember seeing her fight during the final battle and with the war over, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He on the other hand, was headed to a world that still had bad people, where he would be hunting these people down. While she would be going back to Hogwarts, and the amount of time they would be apart, he didn't think that he should be the one keeping her from dating other guys. Little did he know that she was only interested in dating him.

**You are 16 going on 17****  
**

**Fellows will fall in line**

**Eager young lads**

**And grueways and cads**

**Will offer you fruit and wine**

Even though he knows that she could easily protect herself, he wasn't so sure if she really knew what was beyond their world.

**Totally unprepared are you**

**To face a world of men**

**Timid and shy and scared are you****  
**

**Of things beyond your ken**

He started to realize that he didn't want her going out into the world on her own, so he decided that he would be the one to protect her and stay by her side.

**You need someone**

**Older and wiser**

**Telling you what to do**

**I am 17 going on 18**

**I'll take care of you****  
**

As he finished singing, he sat back down next to Ginny. Almost a few seconds later, it started to rain, so as they imagined the music in the background, they ran for shelter underneath the nearby gazebo. Soon, it was down poring with flashes of lighting going off. As Harry decided to sit down, Ginny started to sing.

_I am 16 going on 17_

_I know that i'm naive_

_Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet_

_And willingly I believe__  
_

Those who happened to call her sweet, really don't know what a true Weasley could act like, well, everyone except her family and Harry. And having Harry there to see her true self is the best thing that she could ever wish for. _  
_

_I am 16 going on 17 innocent as a rose_

_Bachelor dandies_

_Drinkers of brandies_

_What do I know of those__  
_

As she sang these last few lines, it was basically the true. She didn't really know much about any of the drinks the muggles consumed, but she sure did know about those of the magical kind.

_Totally unprepared am I_

_To face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared am I_

_Of things beyond my ken__  
_

Obviously she did know what was beyond her world, seeing as she had fought alongside her family and friends not too long ago in the final battle. _  
_

_I need someone_

_Older and wiser_

_Telling me what to do_

This was a lie in and of itself. She would most likely be the one in the relationship that would make all the rules. If Harry ever did something to her, her family would be knocking down his door quicker than you can light up a wand.

_You are 17 going on 18_

_I'll depend on you_

As she finished off the song, she came back to where Harry was sitting and leaned into his side. Almost immediately, he grabbed her hand and started to dance around with her in his arms. As they both were looking at each other, they knew that this is where they were meant to be, in each other's arms. Nothing else in the world could separate them, not even her brothers.

Not too long after, as they gazed into each other's eyes, green to brown, they touched their lips together, which would lead to a very passionate kiss. While they gave the kiss all the love and emotion it could hold, their family looked on with wide smiles on their faces, knowing that it was the start of something that would last a lifetime and beyond.

* * *

so i've been dying to use Sixteen going on Seventeen in a story for like forever and i really hope i did this well. Please, let me know what you think and if you have any songs that might fit well with harry and ginny, please let me know. :)


End file.
